Selene 623
by 100BrightStars
Summary: Bagi Johnny, Jaehyun adalah hidupnya sangat berarti baginya sangat berharga dan Johnny rela melakukan apapun untuknya The most spesial person in his life is Jaehyun. Jaehyun terlihat sangat dekat dengannya, seperti tak ada jarak yang memisahkan. Terlalu dekat dan Johnny mencoba untuk menggapainya/ This fic is based on the song from SHINee Selene 6.23/ JohnJae (JohnnyXJaehyun) [NCT]


Selene 6.23

Casts:

-Jaehyun

-Johnny

* * *

 **Disarankan membacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu SHINee –Selene 6.23 sangat dianjurkan. Belum punya lagunya? Download hahaha**

 **It's a nice song and you won't regret it if you download it**

 **Sungguh sangat Star sarankan untuk membacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu itu agar kalian bisa merasakan kegalauan yang Star rasakan**

 **This fic based on the song from SHINee and from the bottom of my heart, please enjoy it**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _ **Look at my eyes, I whisper alone**_

 _ **as I look at you from far away**_

 _ **Just smile for me once, I can endure**_

 _ **it just by seeing your face**_

"Johnny Hyung"

Suara memanggil menginterupsi seorang pria dengan tinggi menjulang dari lamunannya. Pandangan matanya tak pernah teralihkan dari seseorang berkulit seperti kapas yang berjalan di depannya. Pelan kakinya melangkah mengikuti orang tersebut. Kini orang yang berjalan didepannya menoleh dan memanggil namanya. Tersenyum padanya, membuatnya mampu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

"Kau melamun Hyung" Jaehyun seseorang yang berkulit seperti kapas tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Johnny untuk menghampirinya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama namun bagai orang yang tak saling kenal karena jarak mereka. Johnny pun menghampiri Jaehyun dengan kaki jenjangnya, meraih tangan Jaehyun dan mengikuti langkahnya untuk berjalan beriringan.

"Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak melalui jalan ini Hyung?"

"Ya sudah lama sekali. Dan aku selalu ingat kau yang menangis ketika melalui jalan ini"

Jaehyun berhenti melangkah membuat Johnny juga menghentikan langkahnya. Jaehyun menatap kesal orang disampingnya ini karena telah mengungkit masa lalunya membuat Johnny tertawa pelan melihat wajah kesal Jaehyun.

"Hyung...ayo cepat hiks..nanti aku terlambat, aku takut dengan Kim saem hiks...hiks.." Johnny menirukan kembali bagaimana Jaehyun yang menangis kala itu. Lengkap dengan tangannya yang seolah-olah menghapus air mata yang mengalir, membuat Jaehyun semakin kesal dibuatnya, memukul bahu Johnny yang meledekknya ini, semakin membuat Johnny tertawa puas karenanya.

"Hentikan Hyung! Kala itu aku masih duduk di sekolah dasar"

"Kau menangis takut jika kau akan terlambat, tapi kau jalan pelan sekali, itu sangat lucu Jae"

Johnny ingat, dulu dia sering melalui jalan ini. Dulu Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah, berjalan bersama bocah kecil yang mengalungkan botol minum di lehernya. Sambil menangis anak itu terus menarik tangannya memintanya untuk berjalan dengan cepat padahal sendirinya bocah itu melangkah sangat lambat. Hari itu adalah minggu pertama Jaehyun memasuki sekolah dasar, baru memasuki minggu pertama dan Jaehyun sudah takut dengan seorang guru yang menurutnya mempunyai wajah yang menyeramkan. Tidak ada guru yang kejam kepada murid sekolah dasar, hanya saja Jaehyun salah mengira jika guru tersebut galak hanya karena wajah menyeramkannya. Dan menangis lah Jaehyun sepanjang perjalanan karena dirinya yang hampir terlambat dan akan menghadapi sang guru yang menyeramkan dimatanya. Johnny tidak akan pernah melupakan itu, bagaimana Jaehyun kecil yang menangis sambil menyeret tangannya. Bukan merasa iba Johnny malah merasa Jaehyun sungguh menggemaskan. Sekarang bocah kecil itu sudah tumbuh dewasa begitupula dengan dirinya. Jaehyun yang bertubuh kecil kini sudah sangat tinggi, sudah tidak gempal lagi tubuhnya, yang ada ramping dan indah walau pipi chubby nya masih menghiasi wajah tersebut. Tetap menggemaskan.

"Hyung, kau tidak pernah melupakan hal memalukan itu"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melupakannya, dan sekarang kita melewati jalan ini aku jadi semakin ingat"

"Aku selalu mengingat dirimu jika lewat sini Hyung. Karena aku berjalan bersamamu" Jaehyun tersenyum kepada Johnny dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Johnny terpaku ditempatnya memperhatikan punggung Jaehyun yang semakin menjauh didepannnya. Jika ada orang yang bertanya apa hal yang paling indah di dunia ini, maka Johnny akan menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi. Sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat dirinya juga ikut menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, sangat cerah dan tak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Hyung, ayo! kenapa diam saja?" Jaehyun kembali menoleh kala dia menyadari Johnny tidak mengikutinya, tangannya melambai kearah Johnny mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat.

Johnny masih terpaku ditempatnya untuk beberapa saat. Wajah itu, Ia tidak akan sanggup jika terus menerus melihat wajah tersebut. Namun, Johnny selalu berharap Jaehyun dapat selalu tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya, bahkan hanya sekali, dari jarak sejauh apapun Johnny ingin selalu bisa melihat senyum cerah dari seorang Jaehyun.

 _ **If you are standing at the end of my life, if I can get closer to you**_

 _ **I can throw away everything and run to you**_

Johnny dan Jaehyun, adalah dua anak lelaki yang sudah dekat bahkan saat mereka belum bisa berjalan, masih merangkak dan tidak bisa bicara. Johnny adalah yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Jaehyun, akan selalu senang jika dirinya mendengar kata _Hyung_ keluar dari bibir mungil seorang Jaehyun. Mereka sangat dekat, hampir setiap hari, setiap saat mereka selalu bersama. Jarak rumah mereka bisa dihitung dengan langkah kaki.

"Hyung, ayo temani aku bermain. Aku sangat bosan"

Hampir setiap hari Johnny menemukan Jaehyun di depan pagar rumahnya dan berkata seperti itu. Sambil membawa mainan ditangannya, mengajak yang lebih tua untuk bermain bersamanya.

Hampir dua puluh empat jam mereka melalui hari mereka bersama. Selalu memasuki sekolah yang sama walau Johnny merupakan senior bagi Jaehyun. Sampai sekarang mereka tumbuh dewasa, menjadi seorang mahasiswa, di universitas yang sama, walau berbeda fakultas, mereka tetap hampir menjalani hari-hari mereka bersama. Tinggal di satu kamar kost bersama pula.

Bagi Johnny, Jaehyun adalah orang yang sangat berati untuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah menghabiskan hampir seumur hidupnya bersama Jaehyun, tiada hari tanpa Jaehyun. Lelaki berkulit putih tersebut sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Johnny akan melakukan apapun untuk Jaehyun, membantu Jaehyun dalam kesulitan, menghiburnya kala Jaehyun bersedih, dan ikut berbahagia kala Jaehyun tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman kebahagiaan. _The most special person in his life is Jaehyun_.

Johnny akan melakukan apapun untuk Jaehyun, sekalipun itu mengorbankan sesuatu yang penting untuknya. Jaehyun tetap prioritasnya, bahkan lebih berarti dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi, apapun akan Johnny lakukan untuk Jaehyun. Agar Jaehyun dapat melihat dirinya juga berarti, sama seperti Johnny menganggap Jaehyun sangat berarti. Bertaruh nyawa untuk Jaehyun pun Johnny rela.

 _ **Every day changes so quickly and**_

 _ **you are warmly and brightly shining**_

 _ **I've never seen that turned back**_

 _ **is curiosity also part of my greed?**_

Johnny keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia melihat Jaehyun yang tengah asik dengan smartphone diatas kasur sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini Johnny sering melihat Jaehyun yang kadang tersenyum entah tertawa didepan benda mati berbentuk persegi itu. Jaehyun juga terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya, Jaehyun itu memang anak yang ceria tapi akhir-akhir ini auranya memang benar-benar semakin menyenangkan dan membuat Johnny jadi ikut senang juga melihat Jaehyun yang seperti itu, dan sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang mampu membuat Jaehyun jadi lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang ponsel itu katakan sehingga kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?" Johnny meletakkan handuknya dan menghampiri Jaehyun, ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"Hehehe aku terlihat aneh yah Hyung?"

"Aneh jika kau seperti itu tanpa sebab, katakan apa yang kau lihat?" Johnny mengintip sedikit ke ponsel Jaehyun yang langsung ditutupi olehnya.

"Ada deeeh..." ucap Jaehyun sambil terkekeh pelan dan menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Johnny.

"Issh...mulai berani yaah, kasih tau gak" Johnny mulai menusukkan telunjuknya di pinggang Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun tersentak karena sensasi geli yang disebabkan oleh Johnny.

"Geli Hyung" Jaehyun menggeliat karena Johnny tidak hentinya menggelitik nya.

"Katakan dulu jangan buat aku penasaran"

"Hahaha...iya..iya...hentikan Hyung geli, nanti aku katakan"

Johnny berhenti menggelitik Jaehyun dan menunggu anak itu untuk memberitahunya.

"Tapi nanti aku kasih taunya tidak sekarang"

"Ih dasar yah" Johnny kembali menggelitik Jaehyun lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hahaha Hyung ampun geli...hahaha"

Johnny dan Jaehyun terus seperti itu sampai mereka lelah, sampai Jaehyun lelah lebih tepatnya karena Johnny yang menggelitiknya. Johnny memang penasaran dengan apa yang mampu membuat Jaehyun sedikit berubah, perubahan yang positif sih sebenarnya tetap saja Johnny penasaran. Tapi biar bagaimana pun itu asal Jaehyun terus tersenyum senang Johnny tidak akan permasalahkan, kecuali jika Jaehyun menangis baru akan Johnny permasalahkan. Siapapun yang membuat Jaehyun menangis dia harus bersiap berhadapan dengan Johnny.

 _ **Even if you tease me by saying this**_

 _ **is foolish, I can't turn this heart around**_

Pagi mulai menjelang, Johnny dan Jaehyun sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Johnny yang berada di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berangkat ke kampusnya dan Jaehyun yang sedang membuat sarapan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika Jaehyun yang akan selalu memasak untuk keduanya, berhubung kemampuan memasaknya jauh lebih baik dibandingnkan Johnny. Jaehyun mencicipi sedikit nasi goreng yang dibuatnya ini dan mengangguk puas saat dirasa sudah pas. Ia menyajikannya diatas meja, dua piring nasi goreng, satu gelas susu untuk nya dan satu gelas kopi untuk Johnny.

"Hyung, sarapannya sudah siap"

"Sebentar"

Johnny keluar dari kamar dengan membawa tas dan beberapa buku ditangannya, sudah rapi pakainnya dan rambutnya juga sudah ditata dengan baik. Ia duduk di meja makan dan mencicipi kopi buatan Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun sepertinya hari ini jadwal kuliahku akan lebih padat karena ada jadwal pengganti" Johnny menyuap nasi goreng yang tersaji dihadapnnya ini. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi masakan seorang Jaehyun pasti akan terasa enak.

"Kau akan pulang malam Hyung?"

"Tidak sampai malam juga sih, tapi mungkin akan lebih sore dari mu"

"Yasudah"

Jaehyun terlihat menekuk wajahnya, sedikit kecewa mendengar Johnny akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Johnny yang melihat guratan kecewa dari wajah Jaehyun meletakkan sendoknya diatas piring yang berisi nasi goreng yang hampir setengah habis itu dan menatap seseorang yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Hyung untuk nonton film bersama. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena Hyung sibuk"

Johnny tersenyum setelah mengetahui alasan dibalik wajah kecewa seorang Jung Jaehyun dihadapannya ini.

"Kita bisa menontonnya malam hari. Midnight, bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak lelah Hyung?"

"Tidak, karena kau ingin menontonnya aku akan luangkan waktu nanti malam" Johnny bangkit dari duduknya dan menyampirkan ranselnya di bahu serta mengambil beberap buku yang sudah disiapkannya tadi.

"Sungguh yah Hyung, nanti malam kau sudah janji, tidak boleh ingkar janji" ucap Jaehyun antusias setelahnya dan matanya langsung berbinar kala Johnny menjanjikannya untuk menonton film bersamanya nanti malam.

"Iya aku janji" Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun dan mengusak rambut kecoklatan pria tersebut. Johnny membungkukkan badannya untuk menatap Jaehyun yang masih terduduk dengan perlahan Ia menarik Jaehyun untuk mendekat kearahnya dan bertemulah bibirnya dengan bibir tipis dan lembut Jaehyun. Johnny menutup kedua matanya dan memperdalam ciumannya, menakan belakang kepala Jaehyun seolah Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Bibirnya sudah bermain dengan bibir bawah Jaehyun dan semakin lama Johnny semakin terbuai dengan apa yang dilakukannya ini. Selang beberapa saat akhirnya Johnny melepaskan bibirnya dari Jaehyun. Ia membuka matanya menatap Jaehyun yang juga menatapnya tepat dimanik kecoklatan miliknya.

Johnny tersenyum saat melihat Jaehyun tersenyum padanya. Merapikan surai kecoklatan milik Jaehyun dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku berangkat, sampai jumpa nanti malam" Johnny berbalik dan hendak menuju pintu untuk memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

"Hyung"

Panggilan Jaehyun menghentikkan langkahnya dan membuatnya menoleh kearah pria berkulit putih tersebut yang masih terduduk di meja makan.

"Tadi itu apa?"

Johnny menautkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jaehyun. Jaehyun menunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya untuk memperjelas pertanyaannya dan membuat Johnny mengerti.

"Ah..bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya?"

"Yang tadi itu berbeda. Biasanya kau hanya mengecupnya Hyung"

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan lama, sudah sejak kecil mereka seperti itu. Cium pipi, cium bibir seakan sudah tidak asing lagi. Itulah mengapa Jaehyun sudah tidak kaget lagi, Ia tumbuh besar dengan kecupan sayang seorang Johnny. Hanya saja bagi Jaehyun yang tadi memiliki feeling yang berbeda dari biasanya, ciuman tadi lebih dalam, lebih menuntut dan sedikit berperasaan. Jaehyun tidak bisa menjelaskannya, Ia hanya merasakan suatu perbedaan.

"Karena aku menyayaingimu"

"Hahahaha" Jaehyun tertawa setelah Johnny mengatakan alasannya. Membuat Johnny terdiam dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Aku juga menyayangimu Hyung, kau kan sudah tau itu"

"Bukan sayang yang seperti itu" Johnny tau perasaan sayang Jaehyun kepadanya berbeda dengan perasaannya kepada Jaehyun. Mereka memang sudah lama hidup bersama jelas saja rasa sayang akan tumbuh begitu saja tapi rasa sayang yang dimiliki Johnny tidak seperti rasa sayang yang dimiliki Jaehyun. Johnny memiliki perasaan lebih dan Jaehyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau serius sekali Hyung" Jaehyun menghampiri Johnny dan menepuk kedua bahu lebarnya, Ia membalik tubuh tinggi Johnny menghadap ke pintu "Kau hampir terlambat Hyung, jangan sampai kau tidak diijinkan masuk kelas oleh dosen karena terlambat dan jangan lupa nanti malam yah Hyung. sampai jumpa"

Johnny dengan terpaksa membuka pintu dan keluar Ia berbalik dan menemukan Jaehyun yang melambaikan tangannya kearahnya. Johnny tersenyum singkat dan membalas lambaian tangan Jaehyun. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya kala Jaehyun sudah menutup pintu tersebut. Mungkin Jaehyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai suatu candaan semata. Tapi apa yang dirasakan oleh Johnny kepada Jaehyun bukanlah suatu hal kecil, tidak bisa diremehkan. Johnny sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Jaehyun dan apa yang didapatnya selalu sama. Jaehyun menganggapnya hanya gurauan semata. Dan meskipun begitu Johnny tidak bisa berhenti, Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyampaikan perasaan terdalamnya kepada Jaehyun sampai suatu saat Jaehyun menyadarinya Johnny tidak akan berhenti melakukannya.

 _ **I shout out loud and call you**_

 _ **I get angry but it's no use**_

 _ **I'm just one out of the many people**_

 _ **that pass by you**_

 _ **I'm not special to you**_

Kali ini Johnny dan Jaehyun sedang bermain basket di lapangan tak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Ini memang sudah hampir seperti rutinitas mereka jika mereka tidak memiliki kesibukkan. sekedar kegiatan untuk membunuh waktu luang mereka. Jaehyun terus menerus mengeluh karena Johnny yang selalu mengalahkannya dan membuat Johnny tertawa puas melihat Jaehyun yang menekuk kedua bibirnya kebawah. Johnny memberikan bola berwarna oranye itu kepada Jaehyun dan membiarkan orang yang lebih muda darinya itu memasukkanya kedalam ring. Setelahnya Jaehyun berbaring ditengah lapangan dengan napasnya yang tidak beraturan, Ia lelah. Johnny ikut membaringkan dirinya disamping Jaehyun. Menatap langit malam yang gelap walaupun tidak berbintang. Suasana sangat sunyi mereka berdua sampai bisa mendengar deruan napas mereka masing-masing. Johnny menoleh dan menemukan Jaehyun disampingnya. Tangannya menyentuh tetesan keringat yang menetes dari kening Jaehyun membuat Jaehyun menoleh dan tersenyum padanya menampilkan dimple nya yang selalu dikagumi oleh Johnny. Telunjuk Johnny menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kedua mata Jaehyun.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu"

"Apa?"

Jaehyun mengangkat jari-jari lentiknya. Melebarkan jari jemari tersebut. Pandangan mata Johnny tertuju pada kelima jari lentik Jaehyun. Dan Ia terdiam seketika ketika menemukan sebuah cincin melingkari jari manis Jaehyun. Kini Ia menatap Jaehyun meminta penjelasan dari pria berkulit putih tersebut.

"Aku sudah bertunangan Hyung"

Pekataan Jaehyun seakan menyambar Johnny. Hampir berhenti napasnya kala Jaehyun mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Johnny bangkit dari berbaringnya dan terduduk diikuti oleh Jaehyun yang juga duduk bersila berhadapan dengan Johnny.

"Sejak kapan?" Johnny tidak pernah menyadarinya, Johnny tidak pernah memperhatikan jari manis tersebut telah dilingkari oleh sebuah cincin. Ini benar-benar mengejutkannya. Jaehyun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hubungannya dengan seseorang.

"Dua hari yang lalu" ucap Jaehyun santai sambil tersenyum. Tidak sadarkah Jaehyun bahwa kabar yang diberikannya ini hampir membuat gila orang yang ada didepannya.

"Dengan siapa? kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku"

"Awalnya aku tidak yakin dengannya Hyung maka dari itu aku tidak bercerita padamu. Aku akan memberitahumu jika aku sudah yakin dengannya. Dan mungkin ini saatnya aku memberitahumu Hyung" Jaehyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya menunjukkan jari manisnya dihadapan Johnny yang menelan pahit. Johnny tersenyum miris dan tertawa pelan, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri, mentertawakan perasaannya. Suara tawa nya semakin lama semakin terdengar menyedihkan.

"Jaehyun, aku ini siapa dimatamu?"

"Huh?"

"Tidakkah aku seorang yang spesial dimatamu?"

"Kau spesial Hyung. Sosok teman dan kakak yang paling spesial"

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!" Johnny memegang kedua bahu Jaehyun dan menghentaknya. Tangannya mencengkram membuat Jaehyun sedikit meringis karena cengkraman Johnny dikedua bahunya.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" Jaehyun memandang Johnny dengan sedikit cemas, Ia tidak mengerti dengan reaksi orang dihadapannya ini. Jaehyun dapat melihat amarah dari kedua manik mata kecoklatan milik Johnny. Ia meraih kedua tangan Johnny yang mencengkram bahunya ini dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut memberikan senyuman hangat kepada seseorang yang lebih tua darinya ini. Menyalurkan kebahagiaannya yang justru menambah luka bagi Johnny.

Jaehyun meraih ponselnya yang bergetar didalam kantong celananya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Senyumnya semakin merekah kala membaca isi pesan dari seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Hyung aku harus pergi, dia sudah menungguku" Jaehyun bangkit. Langkahnya terhenti kala Johnny menahan pergelangan tangannya. Menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Dan Jaehyun membalas pelukan seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya ini "Aku tau kau juga ikut senang sama sepertiku, kau yang terbaik Hyung" Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan Johnny sambil tak lupa Ia juga melambaikan tangannya kepada Johnny.

Johnny mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rahangnya sudah mengeras dan air mata jatuh menetes dari kedua matanya. Air mata kesedihan yang bercampur dengan amarah. Ia meremas dadanya, sakit sekali. Johnny hancur. Johnny meraih bola oranye yang tak jauh darinya. Ia melampiaskan segalanya melalui benda bulat tersebut. Memantulkannya, melemparnya kedalam ring. Berlari dengan bola yang memantul ditangannya, melemparnya dengan asal. Johnny dengan sekali hentak membanting bola yang ada digenggamannya. Meremas rambutnya dengan erat.

"Aaaarrrgggh...!" Johnny berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tangisan perih terdengar, siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terasa tersayat hati. Hancur sudah hatinya, hidupnya, Johnny tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini. Jaehyun adalah hidupnya, seseorang yang paling berharga dan paling spesial dimata dan hatinya orang yang Johnny rela mengorbankan segalanya, bahkan nyawa sekalipun Johnny akan memberikannya. Dan sekarang semuanya hancur, hidupnya sudah direbut oleh orang lain, sesuatu yang berharga itu bukan miliknya. Jaehyun spesial untuk Johnny tapi Johnny tidak. Johnny hanya satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mewarnai hidup Jaehyun, Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak berarti.

 _ **Though I extend my hand, though**_

 _ **I extend it with all my strength, I can't reach you**_

 _ **It seemed like I got closer**_

 _ **so I called you with a fluttering heart**_

 _ **But there's no answer,**_

 _ **I guess I can never reach you**_

Johnny memperhatikan Jaehyun yang sibuk dengan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Jaehyun akan pergi tidak akan bersamanya lagi, Ia sudah punya hidup sendiri. Jaehyun menemukan kehidupannya yang lain, tidak menyadari bahwa Ia baru saja menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Setelah beberapa bulan lalu Jaehyun memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah memiliki tunangan, Jaehyun mengenalkan orang tersebut kepada Johnny. Johnny tidak tahu harus berkata apa, harus berekspresi seperti apa dan harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum seolah Ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang Jaehyun rasakan. Jaehyun bersikap seperti biasa kepada Johnny seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Hanya Johnny yang tau betapa hancurnya dirinya. Melihat senyum Jaehyun saja sudah menyayat hatinya. Kini Jaehyunnya akan pergi, Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama tunangannya itu, meninggalkan Johnny sendiri.

"Sudah selesai" Jaehyun sudah mengepack barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Kini Ia menatap Johnny yang sedaritadi hanya memperhatikannya. "Hyung tidak apa kan aku tinggal sendirian?"

Johnny tersenyum dan mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Jaehyun. Jika menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan ucapannya mungkin Johnny akan berkata _'Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Jangan pergi'_ tapi Johnny tidak ingin merusak suasana hati Jaehyun biarkan dia saja yang merasakan sakit disini. Johnny bangkit dan mengantar Jaehyun sampai depan, membantunya menarik koper besar berisi barang-barang Jaehyun. Sesampainya didepan mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dan saling memandang. Jaehyun tersenyum pada Johnny, sebuah senyum terindah bagi Johnny dan akan menjadi satu yang paling Johnny suka. Jaehyun memeluk orang yang lebih tinggi darinya ini, orang yang dari lahir sudah menjadi temannya. Selama hidupnya sampai sekarang bersama Johnny lah Ia mengahabiskan waktunya dan akan selalu menjadi teman yang paling berharga untuk Jaehyun. Teman dimata Jaehyun tapi tidak dimata Johnny. Jaehyun tidak akan pernah tau seberapa dalam perasaan Johnny kepada dirinya. Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap orang yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Aku akan tetap mengunjungimu Hyung tenang saja"

"Jangan melupakanku Jung Jaehyun"

Jaehyun tertawa, Ia tidak menangkap arti sesungguhnya dibalik perkataan Johnny "Tidak mungkin aku melupakanmu Hyung, aku tidak pergi jauh kita masih bisa sering bertemu. Mana mungkin aku melupakan dirimu Hyung, hampir seumur hidupku ini aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, aku tak akan pernah lupa denganmu. Kenalkan aku pada kekasihmu nanti Hyung, aku penasaran orang beruntung mana yang akan bersama mu nanti. Aku pergi dulu Hyung, sampai jumpa"

Jaehyun melangkah menjauh dari Johnny sambil menyeret koper besarnya, Ia menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Johnny dengan senyum khas nya. Semakin lama semakin jauh Jaehyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Johnny. Johnny mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, seolah Ia ingin meraih punggung yang berjalan menjauh itu, tak tercapai. Sekeras apapun Johnny berusaha Johnny tidak akan pernah bisa meraih Jaehyun. Jaehyun terasa sangat dekat, seolah bisa diraih dengan mudahnya namun pada kenyataannya ada sebuah pembatas transparan yang membatasi keduanya tak terlihat membuat Johnny merasa akan sangat mudah menggapai seseorang yang berharga itu. Namun pada kenyataannya Ia tidak bisa, Jaehyun tak tergapai, sangat dekat tapi tak tergapai oleh Johnny dan itu benar-benar menghancurkannya. Seberapa keras perjuangannya Johnny tidak akan bisa menggapainya.

 _The Distance Between Us,_ jika diperhatikan kita memang sangat dekat, sangat dekat seolah tidak ada jarak. Namun, pada kenyataannya kita dipisahkan oleh jarak yang sangat jauh. Sesuatu yang sangat menyiksa, seolah bisa meraihnya tapi sebenarnya tidak. Dan itulah Jung Jaehyun untuk Johnny Seo. Terlihat sangat dekat padahal dipisahkan oleh jarak yang membuatnya sulit diraih. Seperti bulan yang hanya dapat dilihat namun tak bisa digapai.

 _ **I guess I can never reach you**_

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **Selene 6.23**_

Selene = Dewi bulan

6.23 = Super Moon yang terjadi tanggal 23 Juni

Super Moon merupakan bulan baru atau bulan purnama yang terjadi pada saat bulan berada di posisi paling dekat dengan bumi

lagu ini juga memiliki judul lain yaitu The Destence Beetween Us

jadi secara singkat lagu ini menceritakan betapa seseorang mencoba untuk meraih cintanya yang seakan terlihat dekat tapi pada kenyataannya tidak bisa diraih itulah kenapa diibaratkan dengan super moon karena bulan berada di posisi yang paling dekat dengan bumi terlihat dekat padahal kenyataannya tetap berjarak. Selene disini merupakan seorang dewi bulan dia terlalu cantik tapi tetap tidak bisa diraih.

intinya lagu ini tuh nyesek, kalian tau bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa menggapai orang yang bahkan sangat dekat dengan kalian itu lebih nyesek daripada gak bisa medapatkan orang yang kalian kagumi dari jauh.

Silahkan caci maki Star karena telah membuat ff tak berguna ini, Star hanya ingin melampiaskan saja kegalauan, bukan galau cinta kok bukan sumpah deh. pasti kalian bertanya "ini lagunya shinee kenapa bikinnya JohnJae sih? sialan bgt deh Star" biarin aja feelingnya lebih dapet JohnJae karena di shinee gak ada couple senyesek JohnJae. #taboksajaStar

Ampuni Star silahkan marah-marah saja, Star terima hahaha

Kalian bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya gak? klo gak yah gak berasa dong feel nya download makannya #promosi

Tapi ini serius ff ini bukan sekedar ff numpang lewat asal iseng diketik aja. ini ff diketik dengan kegalauan Star menghadapi hidup ini "hubungannya sama tuh cerita apaan woy?" gak ada hubungannya emng hahaha

Terimakasih sudah membaca ff tidak berguna dan tidak berfaedah ini, maafkan jika menyakiti perasaan kalian, sekian cuap-cuap dari Star sampai jumpa, Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


End file.
